


Sweet

by fits_in_frames



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled at her, and she smiled back, her cherry-red lips pinging something in the back of his throat that made it a little difficult to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://omgimnaked.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://omgimnaked.livejournal.com/)**omgimnaked**.

The Pie Maker was cleaning up from a hard day of baking as the girl named Chuck walked back into the kitchen. She propped her elbows up on the edge of the counter and cupped her chin in her hands.

"All locked up," she practically sang as he turned back towards her from the oven.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, her cherry-red lips pinging something in the back of his throat that made it a little difficult to breathe.

"You want me to put these away?" she offered, referring to the tray of shriveled strawberries left out on the counter.

"Um," he said nervously, "no."

"What did you have in mind?" she said cheekily.

He smirked. "C'mere," he said, surveying the strawberries and trying to determine which one just looked the biggest, and which one actually was.

She stayed on the other side of the counter, but moved so she was in front of him and leaned as far as she could.

"Close your eyes," he said thickly, "and open your mouth." Chuck complied, and Ned picked up a strawberry, which promptly grew into a ripe, red monster of a fruit. He ran the tip of it along her bottom lip, and she darted her tongue out to taste it.

"Mmm," she hummed without opening her eyes, and he let it slip a little further into her mouth, while his other hand slipped under the waist of his apron. She started sucking on the fruit, swirling her tongue around it every time she opened her mouth. She pulled away a little, and whispered, "Is this supposed to be a substitute?"

"Yeah, a substitute. A s-surrogate," he stuttered and bit his lip, palming himself through the fabric of his pants.

"I'm sure you're much sweeter," she murmured, and when he pressed the strawberry further into her mouth, she crunched through it with her teeth, and he did all he could to contain himself, as she hadn't opened her eyes yet and he didn't want her to miss the most important part.


End file.
